Spirit of a Proud Night
is a mini-quest for the chapter The Fated Hour. Walkthrough The Spirit of a Proud Knight, Gaspar says. The Players take the Epoch to the Present and land at the town of Choras. Note: This is Frog's mission. But he doesn't have to appear until the end. All the townfolk are scared about the Northern Ruins, saying there's a ghost there! Go into the Ruins and see what's going on. Holes are blocking the path to the right. To the left: there's a Ghost! The Ghost is immune to all magic and physical attacks, so it's pretty much impossible to fight it. If Frog is in the party he'll find out that it's Cyrus! Time to leave the Ruins and take the Epoch to this same spot, but in the Middle Ages. Enter the ruins. The Ghost isn't there which is good. Go through the passage where the ghost was guarding and fight some Ghost Knights. Crono's Luminaire will do the trick. Oh great, another hole blocking the way! Well, you can't continue, not yet that is. Find a Carpenter in the Tavern. He is saying he lost his tools. Fly the Epoch to the Present and find another Carpenter at Choras Inn drinking to much. Ask him for his tools. He'll say yes, but you'll need to get them from his wife at his house. Once you get the tools, take them to the Carpenter in the Middle Ages. Ask him to fix up the holes in the Ruins which he'll do once for free as a reward for giving him some tools. The Carpenter can only do the hole on the right passageway of the ruins, because the rest has monsters. Go through the door he fixed to fight the Flesh Reapers and Fallens. Go back to the Carpenter and ask his help again. Pay him and he'll fix up the left passageway. After that, ask for his help one more time to fix up the holes in the room where the Fallens and Flesh Reapers were. After that, there's no more places to fix up, so you have access to all areas in the Ruins. Go back to the room where the Flesh Reapers and Fallens were and get some treasure. The next room has more Fallens and some Souls as well. Kill them quickly before the Souls and Fallens combine into one dangerous monster. They all are dead so get the rest of the treasure and go back to the left passageway to find Cyrus's grave. "Here lies Cyrus, the fool who challenged Magus rests here." Frog takes his sword and bows to Cyrus's grave. Cyrus's ghost appears and thanks Glenn for his hard work. Frog feels sorry for himself for making Cyrus like this, but Cyrus is saying Glenn is doing very good, and to take care of everything. Once Cyrus is gone, the Masamune floats in the air, and turns into Masa & Mune. They tell Frog that feeling sorry for himself always makes you down. Once the scene is over, the Masamune has it's other stored powers awoken and becomes Frog's ultimate weapon. The grave also changes to: "Here lies the brave Sir Cyrus, whose spirits live with his true friend Glenn." Tip: In the Present, there's a capsule near Cyrus's grave. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough